Core 4 will provide the hardware, software, database, and service infrastructure to support all aspects of the operation of the MAGNet Center. Performing cutting-edge biomedical research, especially when extensive genomic data are used, requires substantial computational resources. We anticipate that structure prediction, network reverse engineering, and literature data mining - just three of the many activities required for a successful development of the DBP research - will require parallel clusters with hundreds of CPUs. Thus, this Core 4 be charged with assembling and managing adequate computational resources to support the DBPs and the use of the MAGNet Center's platform (geWorkbench) by the broader biomedical research community. To accomplish these goals, Core 4 personnel will also have to work synergistically with Core 9008 personnel to provide the tools and resources that will support the software and data dissemination plan. Finally this core will be instrumental in providing adequate IT support for the online training materials and educational activities of Core 9007.